


Java Junkie

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Derick, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Derick doesn't even like coffee, but he buys at least two cups a day.





	Java Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> The Coffee shop/barista AU that nobody asked for but I really needed in my life. 💕
> 
> The ending just did not want to happen, so I apologize if it feels rushed or incomplete! I hope it's still enjoyable regardless!
> 
> This is completely unrelated to any other DD works I have right now! 100% stand alone one shot.

“You're back!” The lithe man says, smile soft. “I guess the caramel frappuccinos are as good as Kirill says.” He laughs. Derick laughs as well, slightly awkward.

 

Honestly, Derick doesn't really care for coffee. Hot or cold, sweetened or non, caffeine is just something he never got used to. He much prefers tea, but he dug his own grave and now he has to lie in it. The beauty behind the counter smiles and Derick's heart melts. He would drink a thousand cups of coffee if it meant seeing that smile every day.

 

“Have you found a favorite yet?” He asks, moving to the rack of cups. Derick rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“The caramel was definitely great, but maybe something less sweet?” Valery nods and pulls out a cardboard cup meant for warm beverages and moves to the counter.

 

“Sure! I know how you feel; my teeth can't handle too much sugary stuff either, but Kirill loves it.” Valery laughs softly.

 

It hasn't been long, only about two weeks now, but Derick knows he can't keep doing this. It's odd, right? Coming to a coffee shop every day, sometimes twice a day, just to see the barista? Doug would call him a creeper. Deana would accuse him of stalking the poor guy. He needs to make a move or move on, but-

 

He fudged that the first day by saying “I didn't know Kirill had a sister!” Valery had laughed and Kirill had sighed at his right.

 

“That's Valery. My  _ brother.” _ Kirill corrected. Derick was beyond embarrassed and apologized repeatedly, but Valery assured him it was fine; it happened all the time after all.

 

And now Derick is stuck in the limbo. He wants to ask Valery out but he's blown it already. After all, who would want to go out with someone who confused you for a woman? It could be seen as only wanting to date them because they look feminine. But, that couldn't be farther from the truth.

 

When Valery hums softly as he works, smiles like the sun after Derick compliments his beverages, Derick can't bring himself to say anything. He's struck speechless most every day, just watching Valery work- confident and seamless, hands gliding over knobs and switches and spoons with practiced ease. Valery is beautiful, of course, but he's also kind and smart- their small conversations at the counter prove that.

 

Derick wishes he was confident enough to ask the smaller man out.

 

“So this is where you sneak off to during lunch.” Derick startles as Doug suddenly appears by his side. 

 

“Jesus Doug. Kirill needs to buy you a bell.” Derick grins. Doug smirks, eyeing Derick from the corner of his eye before flicking back to the menu board above them.

 

“He did.”

 

Derick chokes on his spit. He quickly shakes the image out of his head and holds up a hand to stop Doug from going any further.

 

“Spare me, please.” Derick begs. Doug snickers, lips curling over his teeth as Valery comes back towards the counter with a small, white steaming cardboard cup.

 

“Hey Doug! Kirill should be in for his shift soon.” Valery says, smile warn, before placing the beverage on the counter and stepping over to get a small black lid.

 

“We start our seasonal coffees today, so I thought maybe you'd like this one. It's got a little bakers chocolate in it, so it's a bit bitter, but the coconut cream balances it out.” He snaps the lid on the cup before carefully sliding it across the counter. Doug frowns at the cup, and then at Derick.

 

“I thought coffee gave you a stomach ache?” He questions. Derick pauses, hand around the cup, and mentally screeches. He forgot he told Doug how much he didn't like coffee.  _ Damn _ him for being a good friend who remembers these things!!

 

Valery's head is tilted in confusion, eyebrows drawn as his hand hovers over the till. His eyes flick from Doug to Derick and back again before huffing a small laugh, still obviously confused.

 

“What?” Doug nods lips pursed in thought.

 

“Mmhm- it was right after we teamed up together and I invited you out-” 

 

“Ahaha…” Derick laughs, forced and awkward, as he rubs at the back of his neck, “That's been two years now, Doug! Things change, taste buds adapt-”

 

“But last month-” Doug continues, eyes narrowed.

 

“ _ Things change, Doug.” _ Derick grinds out, meeting Doug's suspicious glare with his own irritated one, mentally begging Doug to  _ shut up shut up shut up- _

 

“Derick?” 

 

Valery looks even more confused, and Derick sighs, setting the coffee cup on the counter. He can't keep lying like this- he has to tell Valery.

 

“Valery… I don't like coffee. I really, really don't. And it's not that the coffee here isn't good! It's just, my stomach and I-”

 

“But if you don't like coffee, why do you come back every day?” Valery questions, hand dropping to his side. Derick huffs a laugh as he stares at the white countertop and runs a hand through his dreadlocks.

 

“To see you.”

 

There's silence, so Derick rushes to fill it, already hating himself.

 

“When I came the first day, I was just getting something for Doug, but then you were at the counter, and you were gorgeous, but I fudged it all up-”

 

“You thought I was a woman.” Valery supplies. Derick chances a glance at Valery's face and finds him smiling.

 

“Right.” Derick says, still feeling so awkward and nervous. God, is he sweating?? It's October already! “I did. And I felt terrible about it, but I still found you attractive, and wanted to talk with you more, but I didn't want you to think it was because I thought you were feminine, so I came back again-”

 

“You realize they serve more than just coffee, right?” Doug interjects. “You could have ordered anything else-”

 

“Yes, Doug, I'm aware.” Derick sighs, hands coming up to cover his face that he's sure is scarlet by now. “But I didn't know what to order because  _ I don't like coffee _ so I've never been in coffee shops so I-”

 

“So you had me decide for you.” Valery finishes. Derick's breath wooshes out of him has he drops his forehead against the counter, hands still covering his face. “And I picked a triple chocolate macchiato. Your stomach must have been so upset. I'm sorry, Derick.” Valery sounds genuinely worried and Derick feels  _ so bad. _ He can never set foot in this store  _ again. _

 

“But,” Valery continues, voice softer and closer, “even if it was all just a cover so you could see me, and my drinks did make your stomach upset, you still came back every day, and smiled like the first sip was the best thing you'd had all day. You have a beautiful smile.” Over the sound of his heart racing, Derick hears a cup being set down near him.

 

Derick lifts his head and finds his coffee cup sitting in front of him, ten digits and a simple “Val <3” written in bold, black marker. His eyes widen and he stands up quickly, eyes finding Valery who is smiling softly at him from the other side of the counter. His cheeks are a light pink, and Derick thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

 

Doug is talking quietly with Kirill on the other end of the counter, both of them sneaking furtive glances every so often. Derick offers his own smile as he reaches forward to take the cup.

 

“Between you and me,” Valery says quietly, leaning in just a bit closer so only Derick can hear, “I prefer tea over coffee.” He winks as he pulls away and slides to the register, prepared to help a customer that came in unnoticed by Derick like the other man's whole world hasn't just been shaken by a flirty wink and pouty pink lips.

 

Doug's hand is on his shoulder, guiding him out of the shop as he's trapped in his own mind. He didn't pay for his coffee. Valery called his smile beautiful. He has Valery's _phone number._ He sips his coffee as they stop at the crosswalk and pauses, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

 

This is the best coffee he's ever had.

 

He can't wait to tell Valery.


End file.
